fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Starling yells at Prince Adam
One Saturday afternoon, Robyn Starling decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some rainbow swirls ice cream, milk, rainbow swirls yogurt, rainbow candy, honey, and then some. As soon as Robyn was about to make the milkshake, her father Prince Adam came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Robyn?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Robyn yelled. Adam did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Robyn cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a rainbow swirls milkshake." Robyn said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Adam told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the carnival with Zephyr today." Robyn threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Adam made up his mind. "You will not go to the carnival with Zephyr today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some peach sherbet now." Robyn said. "No," said Adam. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Robyn shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Adam. Since Robyn refused to listen, Adam dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Adam placed Robyn on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Adam told Robyn. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Robyn decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Fievel Mousekewitz, and squeeze him. "Robyn?" Adam called. "What?!" "If Fievel doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Robyn screamed. But Fievel just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Adam. "Bagheera, Pumbaa, Simon, Fievel, and Lola are nothing but hunks of junk!" Robyn muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Adam walked over to her. "Robyn?" "I wanna go to the carnival with Zephyr." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Adam, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Robyn angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a red shoulder bag. "I'm going to the carnival with Zephyr no matter what people say." she said. Adam noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Robyn." But it was too late. Robyn had left the house without asking Adam! At the carnival, Zephyr was waiting for Robyn. They bought tickets for the rides. Zephyr and Robyn rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father